Lobby small talk
Transformers 2005 - Tuesday, August 17, 2004, 10:33 PM ------------------------------------------------------ Main Lobby - First Floor This is a spacious, circular room. An Autobot symbol is displayed high on the far wall. In the center of the room is a large computer terminal, one of several places from which Teletran-2 is readily accessible. Contents: Foxfire Jazz Sunstreaker Sideswipe Bravado Wipeout Wipeout walks in from the Barracks, looking bored, tired, and a bit lonely. She sits down in one of the chairs, and sighs. She doesn't notice anyone at the moment. And this is about the time when Jazz looks around, waves, and makes his excuses. Like the one about going to figure out how he's gonna coordinate getting the information on just what the heck the Decepticons are up to. Man. It's his job, but it doesn't mean it's any easier-- this calls for some techno, a drink, and a long talk with Teletran 2. Sorry guys. Morning comes very early around here. Foxfire is too busy trying to hide behind Jazz's leg to notice Wipeout. With a frown on his muzzle, the cassette peeks out and watches Sideswipe leave. He then gazes toward Sunstreaker, but says nothing. He's got a lot on his mind right now, and he just doesn't feel like talking anymore. Unfortunately, his 'hiding place' seems ready to depart... Scattershot walks out of the Command center looking tired, weary and pissed for a change but then again Scattershot is always kinda cranky. The technobot seems kinda surprised at everybody massing in the lobby. Most of the time people do their social thing in the med bay. He blinks twice. "Anybody here has some good news for a change ?" About ready? He is departing, and of course, Jazz is departing with the aura of throbbing techno music. Foxfire probably wouldn't wanna stick around him with that going anyhow. Alas, and alack. Sunstreaker quirks a brow at Scattershot from his position, reclined against a nearby wall. "Good news on the war front? No....course we haven't had good news on the war since......" He thinks long and hard on this. "Nevermind." Wipeout sighs and looks up at the newcomer. She shrugs. "No news is good news, right?" she asks lazily. She laughs drily. "I'm bored..." the Junkion complains. Scattershot shakes his head at Wipeout "No. No news is not good news. No news means intel is not coming in and THAT's a problem." He turns to Sunny "And you. I hope you are waxed and buffed and ready. I want the military division to step up the training, specialy rapid deployment and tactical movement." Sunstreaker doesn't move from his spot against the wall. "You know as well as anyone Scattershot, I was built for the sole purpose of fighting this war. I was born ready...as it were." No reason to get all excited just yet. Sunstreaker can throw down when the situation calls for it, but for now wasted energy is of no use. He's a war machine, not a political advisor. Foxfire rolls his optics. "Man, sometimes it sucks bein' me." Or just a cassette in general. The poor little tape can't hold his own in battle, unless it's against Ravage or another animal cassette. Robot cassettes, on the other hand, may prove more difficult. The foxbot arches an optic and looks between Sunstreaker and Scattershot. "Is there anything I can do? 'Sides blow things up?" He faintly smirks, and peers over at Wipeout. Wipeout merely sighs again. "Jeeze, maybe I should go out and do somethin'...but I can't think of anything that I can do that'd be useful to yo guys..." She gets up and stretches her servos. "I'm not any sort of tactical genius, but I thin we should stop playing defense." She shuges. "Then again, everyone says I'm way too gung-ho for my own good." Scattershot simply nods at Sunstreaker. Yeah his answer was arrogant and he despises having his paint scratched in combat but the Technobot knows that when push comes to missiles, Sunstreaker will hold his own. Scattershot looks at a datapad but all the numbers and date looks garbled...to him anyway. He mumbles "I need some time in a recharge bed." He shakes it off and turns his optics on Foxfire "Well...You are specials ops aren't you ? Got any inside tip for us grunts ? Because if I have to send my boys out there to smack some decepticons I would like to know in advance. I agree with the junkion. We need to start thinking offensive. But for that we need a list of...targets of opportunity." Foxfire shudders. "Sorry, Scats, I don't...'least not right now..." He nervously peers over his shoulder, as if expecting something to come running at him from the med bay. "Grimlock was tellin' me just last week that we should bring the battle to the Decepticons for a change." His ears twitch and he turns his attention back to his comrades. "Does Grimlock scare anyone else, or is it just me?" Wipeout shrugs. "I met Grimlock briefly, but Snarl scares me too." she says to Foxfire. She gets up and walks to her friend, kneeling to pet him gently. "...Why don't we go out there and bring the fight to the Decepticons? I mean, when they pusho, we should shove them on their collective afts. Ultra Magnus walks out of the medbay while Wipeout replies to Foxfire. The city commander was watching the medics working on Rodimus...again... He notices Scattershot, Foxfire and Wipeout. Slowly he walks towards them and with a grins he replies, "Scared of Snarl? Unless you plan to become a Decepticon I don't see why, he spends most of his time sleeping" Scattershot checks his energon levels. He needs some rest and soon. "I am all for going on the offensive. As long as the brass is done sorting their calendars and agendas and points us in the right direction. I will slap together a team and we will mow, shoot, bash, mash, twist, melt, scrap, trash, wreck and rule our opponents. We will be a swift war juggernaut and pierce their lines." With a cant of his neck, Foxfire notes the approaching Magnus. "Don't think I met Snarl personally," he comments, "but Slag..." He emits a small growl. "Stupid moron called me a cat." He looks from the city commander to Scattershot, addressing both of them as he does so. "Do I look like a cat to you?" He's very touchy about his species... Scattershot blinks and looks at Foxfire "Well...You /kinda/ look like a cat but with a thicker tail. You are obviously a fox but if you see Mirage walking around I would start meowing to be on the safe side." He makes his way for the repair bay "Now if you will all excuse me I got a date with a recharge bed." Ultra Magnus looks down at Foxfire, "A cat? well I don't know... not that much, b ut you can't ask Slag to make the difference... he's not exactly a terran zooligist." Foxfire snorts. "Fine." He gives Scattershot a quick glare, then turns back to Magnus. "Doesn't matter. Next 'Bot who calls me a cat gets to have his arm removed." And he'll do it, too. Maybe. He's confident his teeth are sharp enough, anyway. "Thanks for the tip," he utters to the departing Scattershot. ***** *** * * * * * * *** *** **** * * *** * * * * *** * * *** *** ** * * ** * ** * *** *** *** * * *** *** * * * * *** **** * * *** * * * * *